Automatic transmission systems are known in which data regarding the actual speed and load of the engine is continually supplied and in which a gear shift is initiated when the actual load and speed signals are outside of the range assigned to the then-present gear. Further, driver operated gear shifts can be carried out if the speed and load are such that these conditions can be accommodated in the new gear. In particular, the speeds must be below the limiting speed of the gear and the engine must be able to develop sufficient torque. Specifically, the automatic transmissions are generally so designed that the engine will be able to furnish a maximum torque for the then-present speed. It is a disadvantage of known automatic transmission systems that the various measurements and computations cannot be carried out with sufficient sensitivity and that the systems are relatively complicated. Further in systems which operate on a mechanical-hydraulic basis the wear of the various parts will result in changes in the characteristic curves and thus in changes in the operating points at which the gear shift can take place. Repair and maintenance may be very complicated and expensive.